White to Black
by Keren41
Summary: Urushihara, a.k.a demon general Lucifer, is a character of underlying mystery. He never talks of his past as an angel or of his times under Maou's reign. To put it simply, no one really knows much about him, when you actually think about it. This is what I think his past could've been.
1. Chapter 1: The angel

**Chapter 1: The Angel**

Somewhere, in a bright room, stood a tall figure with his arms stretched out before him. A magic seal was drawn on the floor, its light casting a shadow of the tall figure. It was almost time, he decided, he concentrated his energy. Soon, a blindingly white light flooded the room. When it faded, the man was not alone. What could be seen as nothing but a silhouette in the white background became a young angel. God smiled. His child would wake any time now. The angel's eyes fluttered open, revealing striking amethyst irises. He looked up at his father, gaze gentle and soft, one of pure love and adoration.

God gave the little one his hand, and spoke kindly and quietly, as if the young angel would break if he weren't careful. "Your name," he said, "shall be Lucifer." Morning Star. Indeed, it was a perfect name for this child, who will surely become the brightest of angel of all.

"Lucifer." The angel tried it out. Taking the offered hand, he slowly stood up, his pure white wings unfolding from the cocoon it had first formed. Blue tinted silver locks trailed down his back. "My name is Lucifer. I am an angel, a child of God, your child."

"That's right." Out of the corner of his eye, God noticed a winged character coming in to lean on the wall, watching them. "Lucifer, I want you to meet Michael." Putting an arm around the newborn angel, God brought him to his brother.

Michael met them halfway, never taking his curious eyes off of the newcomer. He gave a slight but warm smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet my new brother."

Lucifer looked nervous and shy at first, but then smiled a most beautiful smile, radiant and graceful. "Yes. It is a pleasure for me as well."

Those two soon became inseparable. It truly was a wonderful sight to any of the other angels, who came later on. Lucifer, the wisest, brightest and most beautiful angel of heaven and Michael, the protector, the warrior. They had a bond that even the other archangels didn't share: the bond between two brothers, the two first angels in existence.

Although, the two of them were completely different from each other. While Michael was always strict and serious, Lucifer proved to be calmer, more relaxed and extremely curious. When God created the first humans, Adam and Eve, and he was put in charge of watching over them, Lucifer would spent long periods of time just observing them from his chamber. He'd often go to visit Adam and Eve. Sometimes it was to pass on God's teachings, and sometimes it was to play with them. He loved and cared for them as if they were his very own children.

However, his most precious memories of heaven were the time God first told him he loved him and the time Michael made that important promise to him. As brothers, they swore to be there for each other forever, no matter what, no matter when.

Those were the good times, back when everything was simple and right. But, as Lucifer came to learn, all good things sadly come to an end, someday, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

**Chapter 2: The Fall**

"This is unacceptable!" The outraged cry resonated throughout the large room. Michael, who Lucifer had been talking to, attempted in vain to reason with his brother.

"Come on now, this is a good thing. With the humans' help in the war, they'll be weakened, and the angels will have a better chance of defeating them."

"No it isn't!" Lucifer immediately retorted, "You know fully well that the humans don't stand a chance against powerful creatures like demons. Dragging them into _our_ fight is like sending them to their deaths!" How could God allow such a thing, he thought, it didn't make any sense. Lucifer didn't give the other a chance to reply, as Lucifer went on with his outburst right after. "This war is strictly between us and them. The humans have nothing to do with it."

At this, Michael frowned. "On the contrary, brother. Humans are also Father's children, like us. They should feel honored to be allowed to put their lives on the line for The Lord."

Their argument went on for a while, back and forth, back and forth. Until Lucifer walked away from Michael, dead set on dissuading God from bringing in the humans. Michael let him, choosing to let God knock some sense into him.

Unfortunately for Lucifer, God did not agree with him either. This was getting too frustrating, he decided, why couldn't anyone see how stupid and unnecessarily cruel it was send out humans against beings who could not only crush them in an instant, but tempt them to fall to sin, just as Eve had, and later Adam. "If you refuse to, then I will!" The archangel declared, determination blazing, burning in his eyes, and with that said, he stormed out. God sighed, that child certainly was getting quite rebellious. He feared the outcome, if things were to go on in this direction.

This incident, with time, slowly faded from the minds of the angels as rumors and gossip died down. Things seemed to have returned to the way they had always been. During this time, though, Lucifer had gathered up fellow angels who shared his opinion, and was preparing a rebellion against his father. He was quite satisfied with the number of people, a total of one third of heaven's population of angels. Alone in his chamber, he watched the humans he'd come to love so much, adding fuel to his fire. Yes, he will definitely ascend to that throne which resides in a place higher than that of God's. The archangel's joined hands tightened their grip on each other. He will protect the humans, his children, no matter what it takes.

When dawn came anew, Lucifer led his rebellion against God's angels. Both sides remained on equal ground, neither advancing nor retreating. In the midst of this celestial chaos, Michael met Lucifer, flying high above the rest. Lucifer knew, he knew what would inevitably happen, yet he still held his hand out to the other. "Join us, brother."

Michael kept his face devoid of any unnecessary emotions, leaving only a solemn expression. "I am a servant of God. By his orders, I shall stop you and end this madness." His hand came to rest on the handle of his sword, ready for battle. Lucifer still held out his hand to him, a pained look on his face; he didn't want to hurt his brother. "Please, Michael," he said, almost whispered. Nevertheless, he was heard. "I don't want to fight you." His plea fell on deaf ears, however, when Michael charged, blade poised to kill. Lucifer dodged, his hand retreated back to stiffly rest by his side. His jaw clenched, and took out his own weapon. There was no other choice, he kept telling himself, for the humans' future, he has to protect them.

Blades clashed again and again, until Lucifer finally landed a blow on Michael, landing a scratch on his cheek. Taking advantage of the momentary surprise, the rebellious angel raised his weapon, prepared to make the finishing move. If only he hadn't faltered at the last moment. Just before the blade struck the opponent, Lucifer hesitated. He remembered their promise. They were supposed to be fighting side by side, not against each other. They were supposed to be there for one another, no matter what. He couldn't…

Lucifer didn't have the time to finish that thought: Michael had made use of his moment of hesitance, thrusting the sword deep into the heart. Soon, everything went black.

When he came to, Lucifer had been tied up with restrictive binds and his eyes had been covered with a piece of cloth, so he couldn't see anything nor could he move.

"So you've finally woken up, Morning Star." That voice that surely belonged to Gabriel suddenly said. No reply came, as was expected. A large hand pulled him to his feet, Lucifer felt the messenger angel bring him somewhere else. Warm light from above shined onto them both as they continued forward. Soon the sound of hundreds, thousands of voices chattering and whispering reached his ears as well. It surrounded him, trapped him. Suddenly, Lucifer was shoved to the ground, on his knees. He could feel the presence of his Father before him. His voice resonated throughout all of heaven as He spoke, "Morning Star, you and your fellow comrades have disobeyed me and started a war against I, your Creator. Pride has tainted your pure hearts. For your sins, you shall repent on earth, as mortals, never again to be the angels you once were." The divine power rose from beneath the ground, Lucifer could sense the magic circles appear beneath all of his followers from the rebellion. Their screams echoed in his ears as the sound of ripping flesh joined the cries of agony. Their wings were being torn off. The surface beneath his feet trembled, his followers fell, doomed to becoming mortals, where they would become corrupted in their human lives. It pained Lucifer to know that not only could he not protect his children, but that his companions will have to suffer because of his mistake.

Then, a large hand, warm and familiar, came to touch his face. It untied the band covering his eyes, letting it simply drop onto his knees. Lucifer slowly opened his eyes, unaffected by the harsh light. His lilac orbs stared defiantly into those of his Father. God opened his mouth to speak once more. "Lucifer, Morning Star, my most prized angel. To think that you, out of everyone would betray me." Silence reigned for the longest time as everyone held their breath at the thick tension in the air. It was finally the captured angel who broke it.

"I won't lie to you, I do not regret anything." Lucifer braced himself for his punishment, his will not be the same as his followers'. God would not go so easy on him. A sigh pulling him out of his thoughts. God backed away, his decision made. "Then, to repent or your sins, you shall face a fate worse than any other. You will become a creature of darkness. You will belong with neither humans, nor demons, nor angels. You shall forever live a lonely life of unending pain and suffering."

It was then that the pain came, and it came _hard_. Lucifer could only let out a blood-curling scream at the excruciating feeling of his soul, his very being twisting and turning into something else. Darkness filled him, changed him; remade him. His once pure white wings became pitch black, his silver hair faded into a dark purple, and his holy aura now shined a black light.

Right then, as the sun set, the heavens split, leaving the fallen angel to fall into the depths of the earth. With the disappointed faces of God as his last memory of the place he used to call his home, a single tear slid down Lucifer's cheek.

_I have fallen._

His eyes slid shut.


	3. Chapter 3: The demon king

Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I've been meaning to finish the chapter, but you know how school is (^^")

I've also been meaning to thank you all for favorite-ing and following this fic. An even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed. Thank you! It really makes me

happy to see that people like it. I do apologize though, that I haven't yet put in any disclaimers yet, I always forget to put it in before I post the chapter. So here:

disclaimer: Keren41 does not own Hataraku Maou-sama!/Devil is a Part-timer! or its characters. Never did, never will.

Alright, now that that is over and done with, please don't forget to drop a review every now and then. It's a wonderful way to show your appreciation. Constructive criticism is also welcome.

What's left that I have to say? Hmmm... oh yes! Enjoy! (^^)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The demon king<p>

When Lucifer finally landed onto Enta Isla, he found himself on barren land. He had seen it before, but it was so different to stand among it all. The thick silence was interrupted by the sounds of loud footsteps against the dry soil. There was an army coming from afar. Yells reached his ears, and before the fallen angel could react, he was surrounded. It didn't take much longer to realize that he was on demon territory.

The demons encircling him were numerous. Most were weak, but Lucifer could sense a few strong ones, and in his injured state, they were more than he could take, he knew it. It also didn't help that he had used up most of his magic in his fight with Michael. Lucifer bit his bottom lip; how was he going to get out of this one? Just then, a tall figure came near, suddenly appearing from behind the weak demons as they made way for him. He was the strongest amongst them, his aura made it obvious. Lucifer immediately recognized him to be the current demon king. Alongside him was another one of the strong demons. He could've sworn he saw a black scorpion tail swishing behind him, partially hidden by the green cloak. "Sire," he whispered in the demon king's ear. "I believe it is an angel of heaven."

"Oh?" the king smirked, eyes gleaming in interest. "What a surprise for an angel to take a step within demon territory."

"Shall we capture him, Sire?" The other bowed. The king, much to Lucifer's surprise, shook his head. Instead, he approached the fallen angel, and asked him, "Why are you here, little angel?"

Lucifer wondered if he should tell him everything, there wasn't any reason why he should tell him, but wasn't any reason not to, either. "I have been cast out of heaven." A few gasps melded into the background.

The demon king raised an eyebrow. "Is that so," he leaned in closer. "Well, that explains the black wings. Tell me, what is your name, fallen angel?"

He could only smile wryly. "Lucifer, son of the morning," he relented. Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Now that you have me, what do you plan to do, demon king? Torture me for information? Kill me? Enslave me?"

A bark of laughter escaped the king. "Of course not!" He smirked. "You're an archangel. Even fallen, you must be powerful. You would prove useful in my army."

A thin, purple brow raised. "You expect me to follow you around and obey your every order like a dog? I may have defied God, I still won't be one of you."

"Well, you don't have much of a choice, do you?" The demon king walk around him, circling him, a smirk etched on his face. "My men have surrounded you, who is vulnerable and weak." Coming back in front of the angel, he shrugged. "Besides, you don't have anywhere else to go."

A hand was shown to him. Lucifer looked at it questionably before going back up to meet its owner's eyes. "So join me, Lucifer. Become part of my demon army."

"…" Lucifer really didn't know what to think of this. In fact, he couldn't think properly at all. First his rebellion against God, then his fall and now this. He was beyond exhausted, lacking in strength. Also, it was beginning to get increasingly difficult to stay conscious…

In the back of his mind, Lucifer thought in amusement of the face the demon king must have made when the arch angel to whom he was dramatically making a life-changing offer, just collapsed on him at the most important moment.

* * *

><p>Drip. Drip. Drip.<p>

The drips and drops of water were what Lucifer woke to. Much like the last time, he was captured in a dark room. Unlike last the time, he was bound by shackles to the rigid stone wall. Once he could see better, the room no longer seemed as dark, and the room became a lot bigger. The place was lighted by candlelight, although it didn't quite reach the bars of what Lucifer realized was a cell in which they kept him. But of course, he wasn't alone in this dungeon. On the other side, the demon king and his green cloaked subordinate were whispering, likely about him. That is, until they noticed the angel staring at them. A new smirk graced the king's face.

"I see our little friend has finally decided to wake up." It wasn't until he stood so close that only the rusty metal bars separated them that he opened his mouth again to speak. "You lost consciousness earlier, so we brought you here. Do you feel any better?"

A hesitant nod.

A chuckle.

"You know, my previous offer still stands. Will you join me?"

"No." Joining the demon army would mean fighting against humans. The two races may not be at war like the angels and the demons, but they didn't get along. Consumed by fear, humans rejected and hunted demons for centuries. Lucifer knew; he's seen it. And in turn, demons did just as well, only they did a better job.

"I see." At this, the king frowned. "Alciel."

The green cloaked demon immediately stood, ready to serve. "Sire."

"Watch him. Don't feed him, don't release him. We'll have him locked up until he agrees."

What.

"Angels and demons are immortal, so you can't wait for death to take you. You'll remain shackled to this dungeon cell forever. Unless, you were to change your mind."

He hated this guy. Rather, he hated this situation. A sigh escaped his lips. _I guess it can't be too bad_, he thought,_ at the worst, I can quit and run away. It's not like this bunch will be able to defeat me at my full strength anyway_. "…Alright. I'll join you."


	4. Chapter 4: The replacement

Hi there~ Yes, it's an update, and it's longer than the other ones, cuz I'm just that awesome (jk)

But yeah, here's the latest chapter. It's longer, and I have to say the content is one of my favorite moments that I decided to have in this fic, although I'm not

particularly proud of this chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you guys'll enjoy it. Thanks for the support, for favoriting and following, and, to those who have reviewed,

thanks a lot.

It goes without saying, reviews are more than welcomed. Remember, constructive criticism is good too :)

**Disclaimer: Keren41 doesn't own Hataraku Maou-sama!/Devil is a part-timer! in any way. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The replacement<p>

"Lucifer-sama, I've brought you some towels." Lucifer looked at the servant from his place in his bathtub. The young girl was visibly nervous, unable to look at anything but the floor. He wondered why, it's not like he was going to hurt her.

"I see, thank you." He'd hoped that by smiling at the young lady, she'd become at least a little more comfortable, but it only served to make her flustered.

_Great, I scared her…_

After leaving the towels on a nearby stool, she left in a hurry. Lucifer took a deep breath and sunk his head underwater. His thoughts trailed back to the day he joined with these demons. The second he'd agreed, the demon king immediately ordered for a room to be prepared, insisting that the angel clean up. They would have a feast that night, was what he said. It's been roughly a month since then, and it's been surprisingly peaceful. During that time, he'd been acting as the king's adviser. According to him, the angel's wisdom and knowledge was a great asset to his team. When Lucifer wasn't discussing war, he was training. Sometimes, Alciel would join him. It was rather enjoyable to spar with him, as they got along enough and the other was to him, dare he say, the closest thing to a friend in this place.

Lucifer rose from his bath; it was almost time for a meeting he'd been asked to attend. He quickly dried off, and walked to the closet, eventually fishing out his uniform. Unlike the white clothing he used to wear, nearly everything was black. Once the last buckle was fastened, the fallen angel tied his long hair into a low ponytail with a white ribbon. With that, he turned on his heel, left his bed chamber, and confidently strode through the hallways, easily navigating himself in the maze-like castle. Finally, he entered the throne room, past a pair giant double doors. The entirety of the space was mostly drowned in darkness, even though the drapes were pulled open. Aside from the extravagant drapes of velvet and the steely throne, the room was bare.

Violet orbs set their sights on the demon king comfortably seated, proud and powerful, with the stoic Alciel standing faithfully at his side. "Lucifer," a wine glass raised in his direction, like a toast was being proposed, then came back to slip the red liquid past thin lips. "Please, come closer. It's much easier to uphold a conversation this way, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes." Soundless steps signaled his approach, stopping at a respectful distance.

"Let's get right to business." The demon king played with his drink, making the wine swirl in his glass. "You should be aware of our war with angels. The next battle will come soon." Gloved hands tightened into fists. He didn't think the day would come so shortly after his fall. Lucifer thought for sure that his king would test his loyalty with other battles first, battles less important than a confrontation with angels. Already, his mind was thinking of ways he could possibly avoid harming an angel, even if it was in vain.

"I've gathered that the angels have enlisted the help of humans as well, so don't be surprised if you encounter some."

_So they were dragged into this after all._

"That's all, really. I wanted to notify you, since you were one of them before." Demon eyes moved to rest on him. "I want you to dispose of any and every nuisances that get in our way, Lucifer. I trust you to follow direct orders from your king."

"Yes, Sire." With one final bow, Lucifer was dismissed. He didn't think about what was to come. He didn't think of the blood that he would spill on the battlefield. The night before the awaited encounter, the fallen angel went straight to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep, like he had ever since his arrival at the demon king's lair.

* * *

><p>It was intense; angels and humans against demons, fighting left and right. Humans on the frontlines were equipped with weapons fused with celestial energy, and both sides put up a good fight. Lucifer created a makeshift sword with his energy. Funny how the color of his aura changed so drastically; from clear blue to devilish purple. The energy blade clashed with the shining metal of a sword as a human tried to hit him. They'd been at it for a while, and Lucifer was still working up the courage to end this. He couldn't kill a human, but he couldn't disobey his current master either. If he were to get kick out again, there would be no place for Lucifer to go to anymore.<p>

The human he was fighting, an armored man with a big built, raised the weapon, and let out a battle cry as it came down. "In the name of Jesus-Christ!"

Lucifer froze. "Who?" The man didn't answer, he just kept striking, though each blow was blocked with ease. Lucifer repeated, but he didn't get an answer this time either. Growing impatient, he knocked the sword out of his hand, pushing his opponent to the ground in the process. Blade pointed at his neck, Lucifer voiced his question once more, "Who? Whose name did you speak just now?"

The human proudly shouted. "In the name of Jesus-Christ, we humans and angels will defeat you!"

The sword's tip inched closer to the neck, almost drawing blood. As expected, the human man thought twice before saying more. "You didn't answer the question. Who is Jesus-Christ?"

A growl escaped bleeding lips before yelling profanities at Lucifer. "Damn you, demon! I know who you are, filthy sinner! Lucifer, the fallen angel. Jesus-Christ is watching over us! At God's side, he will assure us our victory! You will be put at your rightful place in hell, filthy demon!"

Violet orbs widened in disbelief. At God's side? Jesus-Christ? Realization hit Lucifer like a slap in the face. Without thinking, he sliced the head off the human body. The fallen angel then raised his head, looking up to the cloudy skies above. "…Have you truly forsaken me, Father?"

He'd been replaced with a _human._

What happened next was a mystery to him, all he could recall was an endless vision of red. His mind was blank. He didn't notice the tears running down his face as he sliced and ripped apart every single body he could get his hands on. He didn't notice the blood curling screams he let out either. By the time he regained his senses, the battlefield was stained in more red than it ever had been before. Bits and pieces of fresh corpses were strewn everywhere. Humans, angels and demons alike became victims to Lucifer's rage. The entirety of the humans who left to fight, was wiped out singlehandedly. Alciel watched in quiet horror and fascination at the lone angel standing among the corpses, a confusing combination of black and red. Lucifer stared his hands, then at the bodies surrounding him.

Had he done this?

When he looked back, the soldiers gasped and gave frightened expressions when they finally saw his face: sickly pale, with his cheeks stained red. Purple locks that somehow came out of their binds, were also contaminated by the sickening colour.

He did this. He, who swore to protect the humans, who loved more than anything, who left behind everything he'd ever known to keep them safe, killed them.

Spreading his black wings, Lucifer fled. No one saw him again, or even heard of him, for a few days. But perhaps, Alciel thought, the mysterious fire at the nearby village had something to do with him…

* * *

><p>The market place was bustling with crowds of people buying things r simply passing through. Amongst them, a hooded man walked aimlessly. No one paid him any mind, and he didn't try to socialize with anyone, so he contently stayed alone. Eventually, he reached the local church. It wasn't overly big or beautiful, but had a simplistic charm to it. The hooded man was greeted by a seemingly empty church. He took his time strolling down the aisle. He stopped directly in front of the cross. Pulling down the hood, purple hair tumbled down his back. Daylight shined down on Lucifer through stained glass window panes. Tired eyes looked up to the cross, thinking of all that he's heard in the past week. He finally knew what happened since after his fall. God replaced him with this man who claimed to be His Son. Lucifer, in the eyes of humans, is nothing than a demon. He had been foolish, to the point where he threw away so much, and for what? He let out a bitter laugh, it sounded forced and hollow, even to his own ears. Yet, once he started, Lucifer found that he couldn't stop anymore. He just kept laughing and laughing. It was all so ridiculous. Can you imagine? The once high and mighty Morning Star, archangel of heaven and closest to God, was now reduced to this pitiful, disgusting creature. He betrayed his Father and even became this <em>thing<em> that he became, all for the sake of some petty humans who wished for his death. Ha! In the end, all that he'd managed to do was murder hundreds of innocent lives. He truly was a monster, an unforgivable sinner.

_"You shall forever live a lonely life of unending pain and suffering."_

God tried to stop him from making stupid mistakes, but stubborn as he was, Lucifer didn't listen to him. He had been such a foolish son. His crazy laughter was maniacal by now, he was screaming nonsense at the sky. Lucifer didn't know why he was doing this, but he couldn't stop, maybe this was what they called madness.

"Hey, GOD! Remember me?! Your son?! Or did you forget me since you have that precious Jesus with you now, huh?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Isn't this hilarious? Isn't this all just so stupid? Hey, are you watching, old man? I'll bet you are, and I'll bet you're just laughing your ass off right now aren't you? AREN'T YOU!" Somehow, somewhere down the line, the laughing turned into plain screaming, and the screaming turned into crying. In his hysteria, Lucifer didn't even notice how his wings revealed themselves, nor did he notice the magic circle forming at his feet. Raging flames burned everything that could be touched. The fallen angel found himself on his knees, sobs wracking through his body. He would only later recall the screams and howls of pain that seemed so far away to his ears. The priests, who came rushing in as soon as they heard the screams, sadly burned along with the church, unable to escape.

* * *

><p>Frantics knocks against the demon king's doors were the only warning they got before a servant girl hastily came in, intruding on their discussion. They were wondering whether or not it would be wise to send out a search party for their missing adviser. A little irritated at his subject's rude behaviour, the king spoke up. "What is it?"<p>

A young girl struggled to stop herself from stuttering. "S-Sire! Lucifer-sama, he's returned!"

Not long after her announcement, the two demons followed her to find Lucifer in the great hall with two guards who escorted him there from the entrance. The angel looked terrible: his clothes and hair were singed, there was a dead look in his eyes, and he just looked so worn out. They knew better than to ask, so they let him go without so much as a nod of the head.

* * *

><p>Lucifer stared at his naked reflection in the mirror. He had a few burns here and there, marring the smooth ivory skin. The dark bags under his eyes hinted at his utter lack of sleep. His right hand brushed his hair; it was so short now. A few moments ago, Lucifer had returned to the castle. Everyone seemed shocked to see him, those who were there to witness his rampage in the last battle flinched if he so much as looked at them. Not surprising, considering what he had done. He must've been quite a sight, he thought.<p>

The king and Alciel didn't ask any questions about his disappearance, and for that he was grateful. Lucifer was in no mood to talk. The first thing he did when he came back was cut his hair; it had gotten singed by the fire, along with some of his clothes. He looked youner with his shorter hair; more mischievous. Lucifer supressed a sigh, and decided to retire for the day. When he woke up tomorrow, he would no longer bear any connection or emotion towards his past.

Much, much later in life, Alciel would nostalgically think himself that, ever since that day, Lucifer was never the same again.


	5. Chapter 5: The change

Hello~ I'm back with this kind of useless chapter. Though the number of words is around what I write in average for the chapters, I feel like it's so short! Oh well, you guys tell me. Or not. Who knows.

Ahem. Sorry for taking so long, I was a little busy with school, and I recently got a pretty nasty cold, so I've been really focusing on schoolwork and resting up whenever I could. Not really a valid reason, like most excuses, I know.

Ok, to people who actually take the time to read my author's notes, I've kept from what you came for long enough, so without further ado:

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: the change<strong>

Alciel sighed quietly to himself. He absentmindedly organized his papers. Lately things have been… unusual, to put it simply, and Lucifer was the root of the problem. Lately, no, ever since he came back, his attitude changed. In fact, everything about the fallen angel changed. From his personality to the way he did work; everything. No more traces of the serious and aloof Lucifer, instead, a childish and malicious behaviour adorned his new personality. It was troubling, frankly.

Alciel didn't really know what to do about it. At first, his king seemed at little disturbed too at this sudden change. However, he soon let it go. Now, he hardly seemed to care, so long as the angel didn't disrespect him or leave his job unattended. In fact, the king almost seemed to enjoy the touch of sarcastic humor Lucifer displayed in his presence. This was yet another additional feature to him; the sarcasm. Oh, and let's not forget about the barely concealed arrogance.

Normally, something as trivial as an attitude change would be of no concern to the strategist, but Lucifer's newfound personality was not exactly what one would define as a good change. He'd been ignoring his work, opting instead to play around god-knows-where. He was often seen lazing around too, contrary to his previously hardworking manner. He also hadn't shown up at the training grounds as much, leaving Alciel without a sparring partner at times. If confronted about anything, he'd tease the person, namely Alciel, and managed to push all of his buttons. Only after the angel managed to escape, would he then realize he'd just been played. Surprisingly, Lucifer excelled in the art of manipulation. Maybe no one noticed before because he didn't make use of it in the past. He probably didn't even know about his skill until recently.

As if on cue, a subtle wind, so small and faint you could easily miss, blew past Alciel from the opened window behind him. A black feather flew onto the desk. The working demon repressed a sigh and set his quill back in its place. He wouldn't be getting anything done for a while, not with him bothering him. Turning around, he stared tiredly at the infantile creature sitting leisurely on his windowsill. He avoided looking directly into the creature's eyes; he didn't like the fake spark in them. He especially didn't like that they were more guarded than before, not allowing a shred of honesty to show, locking his true emotions behind fake ones. "What is it now, Lucifer?" he asked.

The other let out a childish whine. "I'm bored~," his eyes gave a malicious gleam and his lips curled into a sneaky grin. "Play with me."

"No. don't you have your own work to do?"

"Paperwork's no fun." He stood up from his perch on the sill, and came to rest his hand on the chair's arm rest, leaning on it. "What do you say, Alciel, come spar with me for a bit. It must be more enjoyable than sitting here all day in a stuffy office."

Ah, again with that lazy attitude, Alciel thought. Of course it sounded more enjoyable; anything was better than doing such tedious work! But duty comes first. He rejected him again. Lucifer sighed dramatically, then spun around, his violet hair moving with the motion. His hair was a great deal shorter than before. It was a bit over shoulder-length now. The fallen angel moved back to the windowsill. "At least I tried," he shrugged, and took flight with barely a flutter of his wings.

Alciel let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. For some reason or another, that angel always seemed to put him on edge these days. His patience level would suddenly drop to nearly zero in his presence. If he were honest with himself, now more than ever, those piercing violet eyes made him uncomfortable, as they always seemed to look through you. They stared into your soul and saw through your every disguise and perceived your every move. He analyzed and prepared his next step, using those same cold and calculating eyes.

Alciel dipped the quill in the ink bottle, continuing where he left off. He wondered what had happened in those few days for Lucifer to change so much. Everyone surely thought this too, but no one said anything, either for fear of the frightening creature, or they simply knew better than to ask. Thinking back to that day on the battlefield, a shudder almost crept up his spine. Instead of another round in the war, it was a massacre. Led by an angel, no less. Fallen, yes, but an angel nevertheless. Alciel watched carefully as the scene unfolded. Lucifer's normally calm eyes held a raging fire in them at that time. It burned and scorched everything with an emotion Alciel was familiar with: hatred, bloodlust and insanity. He'd thought the other had gone mad. To find such a relatively peaceful creature suddenly slicing up any and every body in sight was a shock to say the least. The entirety of the human soldiers on that battlefield died a painful death, along with a few weaker angels and a good handful of demons. Alciel clearly remembered, and he didn't think he'd ever forget, the sight of him standing above the heaps of severed bodies. The thick blood that dripped down his blade, the emptiness in his stare after it was over, the flash of horror and guilt that marred his face…

On a side note, the strategist reminded himself to not get on Lucifer's bad side, if he could help it. The angel was a lot stronger than he let on. He didn't even use magic in that fight. He destroyed the enemy and force them to retreat, all with nothing but a sword he must've stolen from a soldier and the flying ability of his wings. (Whatever happened to the energy blade he was using at the beginning of the battle?)

Enough, he decided, as he told Lucifer earlier, there was work to be done. No time to waste. He had to prepare for a special arrival. Challengers for the demon king's crown were numerous, after all.


	6. Chapter 6: The challenger

Hello fellow humans! Welcome! To the greatest, most beautiful story you've ever read in your life!

Haha, just kidding. (please tolerate my sad attempt at humor).

Anyway, yes, it's been a while and I am sorry~ I'm kind of excited for this chapter because... Maou is finally introduced! so:

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never did, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: the challenger<strong>

Lucifer played with a small pebble on the ground. From what he had learned from Alciel, around this time of year, there would always be many demons coming to the castle lair to challenge the demon king, hoping to win the crown. That was the rule here: that who is strong enough to defeat the demon king shall take the crown. It's an interesting tradition, Lucifer noted, but things get boring soon when every battle ended the same way. They were short and clean, because the king didn't like to waste time. None of the challengers were of any match, he could easily tell.

Lucifer's gaze lazily shifted upwards, observing the room. The servants were busy disposing of the deceased challengers, while the other low-leveled demons stood in line in wait for their turn to fight. The quiet buzz of whispered murmurs rose among them with each new defeat. The king sat on his steel throne, not looking the least bit tired despite having taken on relentless challengers since morning. It was nearly noon now. Stationed on the sidelines, soldiers lined up at the king's side. Alciel, yielding one of the highest positions in the army, stood in perfect posture next to the throne. Lucifer had his place next Alciel. He was tempted to sigh at the dull happenings he was forced to watch. How did the others manage to do this?

Then, a new challenger stepped up. He was younger than the rest, but could definitely hold a fight with any of them, if the energy emanating from his body was any clue. Their demon king wasted no time, as he had done a million times before. "State your name, young one."

One goat foot stepped forward. The youngster confidently did as was asked of him. "Satan Jacob." A clawed finger pointed to the king, "and I shall be the next demon king. I shall defeat you." Some of the soldiers snickered. This brat was pretty arrogant, they thought. Lucifer inwardly smirked as Satan Jacob readied himself to fight, while the demon king remained still on his throne.

_This challenger is different from the others. He could just be the one to give our king a worthwhile match. _

The room was quiet except for the small sounds of rubble rolling onto the floor. Satan Jacob stood tall within arm's length of the defeated king, who was in a hole in the wall. The fallen one gave a dry chuckle, he said, "I really am getting old, to be beaten by someone of your level of strength." Satan Jacob kneeled in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Lead my people well, demon king."

Eyes slowly shut, a small smile adorning his pale lips, sign that he acknowledged the other and accepted his loss to the other, stronger demon. Satan Jacob removed the black cloak he'd worn and draped it over the body. There was another moment of silence, allowing some to mourn for the newly departed king.

_Oh, the turnout was even better than I'd hoped._

Suddenly, breaking the quiet atmosphere, a series of claps resounded throughout the throne room. "Good job, Mr. Demon king," Lucifer continued to clap his gloved hands together as he walked closer to Satan. "It was a good show." The other looked at him wearily. A characteristic smirk met it, "I am called Lucifer," he supplied. The realization that the black clad man before was the infamous fallen angel was evident on Satan's face. Lucifer's eyes glinted mischievously at this.

It was then that Alciel chose to make his move. Making his way over to the other two, he declared, "The previous king has been defeated, the challenger Satan Jacob now claims the title!"

As if breaking the ice, everyone else cheered. "Long live the demon king! Long live Maou Satan!" they cried. A big feast was held that day, in honor of the new demon king. The following days, they continued to celebrate, inviting everyone. Maou Satan basked in the glory of becoming their ruler. But it wasn't until later on that he found out just how unprepared he was for the job.

"… What is this?"

Lucifer stared at Alciel with a deadpanned expression. The fallen angel had been happily skipping out on work as per usual when a servant boy had the luck of catching him, right before he bolted out the window, with a message from Maou Satan himself. A summon to his personal study. Lucifer groaned when he heard the words come out of the servant's mouth. Not that the boy heard his complaint, he was too busy shaking in his boots. He was one of the many subjects who greatly feared Lucifer. The boy hadn't been there to witness the battle, of course, but he had seen the angel's return. If you dared ask him about it, he'd tell you that the fallen angel emanated death as he walked onto the grounds. His aura was dark and cold and everything deserving of fear, is what he'd say. A sadistic part of Lucifer felt tempted to play with the boy more, but resigned in preference of finding out what his new leader had in mind for Lucifer.

So not worth it.

When he got there, Alciel and Maou were working on something. Or rather, Alciel was telling Maou something. Said demon was staring confusedly at the parchment papers, while his strategist was nearing the end of his wits with whatever it was he was telling him. That's where Lucifer's little question fit in.

Alciel seemed to be relieved, if only a little, to see him. "Lucifer, you're here," he said, directing his attention towards the angel. Said angel shifted his weight on one foot and put a hand on his hip. "Yeah, what is this?" when silence accompanied by a handful of weary glance across the room and in between the two demons, Lucifer raised a purple brow. He spun around, locked the heavy door, crossed the room over to them, and said, "Well? No one can listen in now. Please kindly spit it out."

Ah, there's that wonderful politeness of his that everyone loved.

Maou rubbed his neck. "Well, truth is… I can't read. Or write." He carefully watched Lucifer, waiting for the surprised gasp that never came. Instead, the fallen angel's heavy lidded eyes stared at him in a bored expression.

"Is that it?"

This time it was Maou's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Aren't you surprised? I mean, you just found out your king's an illiterate."

The other waved it off. "Well, you're an obviously poor challenger that came from Who-knows-where. It's not much of a shocker." Then he smirked. "Let me guess, Alciel can't teach, so you're seeking me now."

"… more or less." Both ignored Alciel's protests about his teaching ability.

Well, unnecessarily long story short, Lucifer started tutoring Maou Satan. To the two demons' surprise, Lucifer proved to be a good teacher, patiently helping Maou with whatever it was he didn't understand from Alciel's lessons. In a few months' time, Maou could almost say he was good to go.

"You're doing well, Sire." Lucifer flipped through some papers. Maou stretched in his chair.

"You know Lucifer, you're pretty good at this. Do you have experience in teaching or something?" the sound of rustling papers stopped, the sudden movement of purple signaled a short glance on the advisor's part. He went back to flipping through the papers. "You could say that."

Maou gave the other a questioning stare, although no one received it, as Lucifer wasn't looking in his direction. "What do you mean?" Lucifer didn't answer; he seemed lost in his own world, staring at seemingly nothing with this faraway look in his eyes.

However, he quickly snapped out of it. He placed the stack of corrected sheets and grabbed a thick book sitting on the desk. "Whatever, enough about me." He gave a sadistic grin. "Sire, I believe I saw some important mistakes in the last test." Pages fluttered to a marked page. They went back to their lesson, in which Maou decided he couldn't wait to be done with them so that he wouldn't have to attend another again.


	7. Chapter 7: The holy garden

Hello~

I'm back already! With a new chapter! Got to love holiday breaks, eh? Actually, it's mostly because I knew from the get-go what content I wanted in the chapter, and how I wanted to portray it, so sorry, but don't expect it to happen too often. I didn't even expect to finish so quickly.

But yeah, here's the seventh chapter of White to Black, I'm really glad I got to introduce Adam and Eve in the story. After I posted chapter 2, I remembered them and my mind just went "Shit! I forgot to put them in first!" But I can't say I'm unhappy with the way things turned out either.

Oh yes, and thank you for the wonderful reviews! They make my day, knowing so many people like my story enough that they even dropped a positive review. Not to say favorites and follows aren't appreciated, they are. Very much so.

**Disclaimer: you know what goes in it.**

Oh, and let's play a little game, (if it's obvious, good for you, you win!) after you finish reading, can you tell me what the comment is?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The holy garden<strong>

In Eden, nature was always in full bloom. The grass atop the rich soil was as green as the tall trees decorated with colorful flowers and fruits. Their perfumed scents mingled together and filled the garden. Lucifer breathed it all in. It was always such a pleasure to come down from heaven, and see how they were doing. Strolling past some trees, Lucifer eventually came across a creek of clear water, lightly reflecting the sky's blue colour. The archangel smiled at the simple beauty it portrayed.

"Lucifer!" a pair of arms wrapped around his torso from behind. The feminine voice let out a giggle as clear as tingling bells and a body pressed against his back. Lucifer laughed despite himself. Turning around, he greeted the girl. "Hello to you too, Eve." Eve beamed. "Where's Adam?"

"I'm here." Lucifer looked up. A tall figure stepped out from the flora behind Eve. Adam grinned as he too came to hug the archangel. When they parted, the three of them shared jokes and the two humans recounted funny tales of the time they hadn't seen Lucifer. The angel now sat on a nearby rock, the two humans having followed suite, taking a seat around him. "Now that we've had the chance to catch up," Lucifer said, "Shall we start our lesson?"

The two nodded, although they would've still liked to continue their chat.

Lucifer took a deep breath, and began reciting the Lord's teachings. He explained them, taught them to Adam and Eve in the place of his Father. Of course, they'd ask questions as well; Eve in particular. "Eve!" Adam exclaimed once, when, out of the blue, Eve questioned her teacher about God's love. "Does Father even truly love us, is what I sometimes wonder," she said.

Lucifer sat knelt at their side, put a hand on Adam's shoulder to calm him, and put another on Eve's shoulder, who stared at the grass below. "Why do you think that, child? Are you… unhappy with –"

Her head snapped up, so fast he almost worried she'd get hurt. "No! That's not it at all… it's just…" her gaze met his, and started to drop back to the ground once again. Lucifer urged her to continue. Finally, she said, "We never see him. If he loved us truly, why won't he see us?"

Lucifer allowed a smile to grace his lips. So that was it. With a long finger, he tilted the girl's head to face him, staring straight into her brown eyes. "Father loves the both of you very much, of that you can be sure," he told her gently. Lucifer stood up and gestured the nature surrounding them. "Do you see this? The trees, the flowers, the ground beneath our feet, the succulent fruit and the delicious water, they were all created to give you a place to live. This garden, with its animals and all, were made for you, who Father loves with all of his heart."

The angel glided back to Eve, placing his hands on hers, folded atop her knees. "God," he spoke once more, "loves you, Adam and Eve, his beloved creations, just as He loves his angels in the heavens above. Never forget that, child."

Adam held Eve's hand tightly, a soft smile on his lips. They looked into each other's eyes, and embraced lovingly. "Yes."

Lucifer stared wide-eyed at the girl –no, the _sinners _before him. How could this have happened? Eve returned his gaze through the leaves. She was hiding herself from him, yet not. She couldn't allow him to see her in such a state, she said, she was naked.

"You… you ate it, didn't you?" She didn't meet his gaze. Lucifer repeated, "You ate the forbidden fruit, didn't you?"

Her response came in a low voice, almost a whisper of her confession. "I'm sorry." Her grip on the rough bark tightened. "I'm sorry, it… it was the snake. It told me to! It kept tempting me…"

They all froze when a bright light shined their way. The light grew bigger, forming a white dove with glowing feathers, giving it an ethereal beauty. No one said anything for a small moment, because they all knew who this messenger bird represented, what it meant. Lucifer retreated back; it wasn't his place to say anything more, now that He was here. From this point on, he would only observe.

A deep voice resonated throughout Eden, originating from that dove. It spoke in sadness dipped in disappointment. "You have disobeyed me, children. The only rule I gave you, to not eat the fruit from that tree, yet you still defied me and picked the fruit." Horrified expressions painted the humans' faces. They dashed out of their hiding place, no longer caring about their nudity. They fell to their hands and knees in front of the dove, begging for their Father's forgiveness.

"Please, forgive us! We've done you wrong. We're sorry!" Adam cried. His usually strong tenor voice cracked like Lucifer never heard before. The man bowed his head so low it touched the ground, dirtying his dark curls with mud. Eve was in ono better condition, begging alongside her partner and sobbing into her hands at the same time. Her face was drenched in tears, her quivering lips twisted into a downturned grimace; she barely managed to speak coherently. "Please, Father, forgive us for our shameful actions. W-we didn't mean to, we're sorry. Please forgive us!"

The answer to that was evident. They heeded to the vile serpent's lies; there was no forgiveness to be had. Adam and Eve would receive punishment, they would suffer the consequences of their unjust deeds. It hurt to know, but Lucifer also knew that it was necessary. They would be banished from Eden.

In a dark room, a sleeping figure stirred. Thin sheets covered the pale body, strands of purple hair splayed on the white pillows, hiding his face in the process. Eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal Lucifer's sleep filled gaze. He turned over to lie on his back as his mind replayed the events of his dream. Lucifer groaned. Just great. Another reminder of a past he did _not_ want to remember. _Still_, the fallen angel thought, _I guess reminiscing about those times isn't always such a bad thing. _Amethyst eyes glaze as Lucifer once again traveled to an isolated faraway world of his own memories. However, the moment of sweet bliss didn't last, just as any bliss. An arm came to cover those eyes and the corners of his mouth turned into a frown.

_Nevermind, _his inner voice spat, _it's a pain in my ass. I don't need to recall useless memories like these and reopen old wounds._

Why had he dreamt of Eden again in the first place? It brought nothing but trouble. Lucifer grumbled, getting off the bed and heading to the connected bathroom. "Stupid Maou, making unnecessary comments…"


	8. Chapter 8: The four generals

Hello, everyone! I'm back after, what, 2-3 months? Sorry about that ^^'

I know I'm in no place to make excuses but I had to focus on exams and whatnot. After that, I just got stuck with major writer's block. It's not much but I figured I'd just get this chapter out already, although it's pretty short. Any feedback is wonderful, so keep 'em coming ;)

Well, I'm trying to update sooner, I promise! Anyways, I won't keep you any longer now, so enjoy~

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah, it's a fanfiction site, no one owns anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The four generals <strong>

"Me?" Lucifer was quite shocked, to be honest. He didn't see how Satan could think that he could trust him, of all people, to do this. There were plenty other candidates who'd make just as good a job as Lucifer, he was sure.

"Yes, you," Maou repeated. "I want you as one of my four generals who will assist me in leading our troops into the war ahead of us." A little over 2 years had passed since Satan Jacob's coronation, and in that time, he'd accomplished a lot already: he'd gathered more recruits, and thoroughly attacks. He'd done well, but the biggest problem lied in the ever-growing tension between trained the soldiers to make them stronger. At the same time, he successfully deflected the angels' humans and demons. With the angels' influence in bringing humans into their war, they came to have not one but two enemies to fight. It made sense, the general thing, with a bigger army should come better organization. It could no longer be commanded by the demon king alone, so Satan's choice to have four generals was a smart move, but did he really think he could trust Lucifer? The fallen angel, traitor of God?

"Are you sure that is a wise decision, Maou? I'm not exactly what you would call a favourite of the people." Lucifer asked in a teasing voice, with a blatant smirk splayed on his face. He crossed his arms and tilted his face an inch to the side, making his long bangs fall away from his usually hidden right eye.

"I believe in your abilities." Satan gave a slight grin. "And I'm confident you'll have no problem gaining respect from them. Alciel has told me all about your infamous first battle alongside my predecessor."

Lucifer glared at the blond in his head. On the outside, there was merely an unnoticed twitch of his right eye. "Is that so?" That little cluster of days was always a taboo subject among the people in the demon castle, but it seemed that their new king didn't know that, and neither did Alciel, apparently.

"Yes, in fact, he was the one to recommend you to me in the first place, not to say that I wouldn't have chosen you anyway." The king rested his chin on his joined hands. "I only wish I could've been there to see the blood bath. I wonder if it'd happen a second time."

A servant girl dropped the glass pitcher she'd been holding. She frantically apologized as she hurriedly tried to pick up the broken pieces despite her shaking hands. The three ignored her. Lucifer internally scoffed. As if he would allow himself to lose control like that ever again. That day was both a lesson and a mistake that he refused to repeat.

"You flatter me, my Lord," he flamboyantly bowed. "I thank you for honoring me with such an important position, Sire." Alciel honestly couldn't tell if he'd misinterpreted the sarcasm in that tone or not. He mulled over the words Maou had said. Would it happen again? Alciel wasn't very sure he knew him enough to be able to tell anymore.

Three firm knocks on the large wooden doors echoed in the spacious room, followed by a stern-looking man's voice. "Sire," he said with a slight bow, "the gentlemen you have requested to see have come."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. So he wasn't the only one Satan had summoned. "Ah, just in time," the demon king said, "let them in."

The fallen angel stepped aside as two figures entered one after the other, the first being considerably smaller than the second. Both bowed down to their king. The smaller of the two spoke in an oily, eerily creepy voice. "Allow me to introduce myself, Sire. My name is Malacoda." Lucifer could clearly see the skeleton grinning evilly underneath the cloak. Those glowing red eyes just spelled trouble, he thought to himself.

"I am called Adramelech, your Majesty," the other said gruffly. He was a demon boar, from what Lucifer could tell, and a big one at that. Standing, he was probably as tall as Satan's throne, if not, more. Interesting, the fallen angel thought. They fitted the image of the humans' perception of demons, unlike Lucifer's childlike body.

He was a little surprised that the king didn't consult him, as his advisor, for such an important decision, but the kid (Lucifer really couldn't help but to think of him that way secretly) proved over time to be a good judge of character, so Lucifer supposed he'd have to trust him for now. Besides, as far as he could tell, both were obviously powerful demons.

"This is Alciel, my strategist, and my advisor, Lucifer. They have also been appointed as my generals, like you." As Satan gestured to them, Malacoda and Adramelech came closer. Alciel was the first to extend his hand. They shook hands. Turning to Lucifer, Malacoda held out his own skeletal hand.

"The rumours are true after all. You are the infamous angel of Maou Satan, Lucifer," he said. Lucifer really didn't like the glint that shone in those red orbs he called eyes. His own amethyst irises showed mirth and his smirk was arrogant as he took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'd never imagined working with the Son of Morning, a creature of light," the skeleton said again. The grip on Lucifer's hand tightened just the tiniest bit, the pointy phalanges digging into his flesh ever so slightly.

"I am a fallen angel. I can hardly be called a creature of the light anymore, to be honest." He kept his tone light, almost friendly. Almost. Malacoda obviously didn't trust him in the slightest, nor did it seem like he'd make life easier for the other.

"I look forward to working with you."

He smiled, "The pleasure is mine."

Lucifer really wasn't looking forward to working with this guy.


End file.
